


Voces

by Abril30



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Drugs, Free! Starting Days, High ☆ Speed!, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abril30/pseuds/Abril30
Summary: Natsuya, un adolescente que se obligó a sí mismo a crecer de golpe y que ama a su hermano más allá de lo permitido. En Internet podía ser tan irresponsable, pervertido y libre como quisiera. Además, podía escapar de la voz que le recuerda lo incorrectos que son sus sentimientos. No imaginaba que había peores voces a las que escuchar.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Kirishima Natsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. La voz de la conciencia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene lugar antes y durante los eventos de la película High Speed! - Free! Starting Days
> 
> También va a ser subida a Wattpad con el seudónimo de OkikuDoll.

**SwimGuy has posted a new pic in his thread ** **09/15/**(Mon)20:21:38 ** _Es hermoso. Joder, es hermoso, tan hermoso… así salió de ducharse. ¿Dónde venden esos pantalones de fútbol tan cortos?_

**Aussie98 has responded** **09/15/**(Mon)20:21:53** _Se llaman booty shorts, dude._

**Delight has responded** **09/15/**(Mon)20:23:12** _Son de chica._

**legalicenalasde13 has responded** **09/15/**(Mon)20:23:39** _Son de puta._

**Cabron1234 has responded** **09/15/**(Mon)20:24:48** _Tal vez no es tan inocente como creías…_

Natsuya cerró la laptop con tanta fuerza que tuvo que abrirla de nuevo para asegurarse de no haberla descompuesto. Al notar que la pantalla volvía a encenderse empezó a temblar, fúrico. ¿¡Cómo se atrevían esos degenerados a insinuar que su niño…!?

_Mira quién habla de degenerados._

Oh, ahí estaba su conciencia para atormentarlo. La que impedía que llevara a cabo sus inmundos deseos, pero que le recordaba constantemente la basura que era. ¿Por qué no podía estar completamente cuerdo? ¿Por qué no podía completamente loco? Ese punto medio era infernal.

Natsuya estaba loco, pero tenía la suficiente cordura para saberlo. Sabía que sus deseos eran sucios. Repulsivos. Sabía que incluso empeoraban con el tiempo. Sabía que su objeto de deseo era intocable y que no había nada que justificara su deseo por él. Ni siquiera ese cabello de color único, tan fino y reluciente, ni sus hermosos ojos brillantes, ni esa piel blanca, suave y nívea (¿cómo podía un preadolescente tener una piel tan perfecta?), ni sus adorables expresiones.

Su niño era perfecto. Pero ni siquiera eso aminoraba lo terrible que era que ÉL lo amara.

\- ¡Natsuya, Ikuya! ¡A cenar!

Antes de levantarse, miró por última vez la pantalla, que le pedía ingresar nuevamente la contraseña. Su foto de administrador era una imagen de él, siendo abrazado por un risueño Ikuya. Y la indignación desapareció.

El tal "Cabron1234" no tenía idea de nada. Su niño era inocente, puro y más. ¡Su belleza exterior era un reflejo de su pureza!

* * *

\- ¡Itadakimasu! -exclamó el castaño. Ikuya masculló algo parecido y empezaron a comer. Como cada noche, su madre intentó iniciar una conversación.

\- ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

\- Fui a la casa de Nao a tratar los asuntos del club de natación -empezó a contar Natsuya, sabiendo que su hermanito seguramente no tenía nada que decir. Éste sólo bufó con fastidio-. Para cuando empiecen las clases ya tenemos que tener hecho un cronograma de entrenamiento y pensado cómo vamos a reclutar gente.

\- Vaya, qué responsabilidad tan grande. ¿Qué hay de ti, Ikuya?

El menor se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Eso era algo que sacaba de quicio. Su madre era ejemplar. Los criaba sola, trabajaba para mantenerlos y aún así siempre procuraba tener tiempo para compartir con ambos. Detestaba ver cómo el peliverde en su etapa de “adolescente problemático” menospreciaba sus esfuerzos.

Deseaba darle fuerte pellizco en sus largas piernas descubiertas hasta oírlo chillar, pero se limitó a codearlo suavemente y lanzarle un comentario socarrón.

\- Si no respondes nada tendremos que asumir que te pasaste el día aplastado sin hacer nada útil.

\- No es como que si lo que hiciste tú fuera muy útil, aniki.

\- No peleen. Ikuya, nadie te critica, pero sí creo que deberías aprovechar los últimos días de vacaciones para salir y divertirte.

\- Me divierto aquí.

\- Claro, por eso te ves siempre tan alegre…

\- ¡Déjame en paz!

Ikuya se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia su habitación, azotando la puerta. Natsuya inmediatamente se giró hacia su madre con una expresión arrepentida. Le destrozó ver cómo ésta ni siquiera lo miró con reproche. Simplemente suspiró tristemente, con los ojos clavados en el tazón abandonado, todavía lleno hasta la mitad de comida. Sabía cuánto le preocupaba la pérdida de peso de Ikuya.

_Estarás contento._

No era momento para sentirse torturado. Volcó el arroz blanco que le quedaba en el tazón de su hermano, agregando también dos takoyaki, y se levantó para llevarle la comida. Esta vez no era por su niño, era por su mamá. Eso quería creer.

* * *

\- ¡Lárgate!

\- No lo haré hasta que comas.

\- ¡Igual no quería más!

\- Entonces sal para disculparte con mamá.

\- ¡Vete al diablo!

¡Qué ganas sintió de sujetar esa lengua entre sus dedos! Apretarla, verla enrojecerse mientras la saliva de Ikuya empapaba su mano y éste lloriqueaba adolorido. Sacudió la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo, tampoco era momento para eso. Empujó la puerta que, como se imaginaba, estaba abierta. Ikuya hacía berrinches, pero jamás trababa la puerta.

_Oh, Ikuya, eso es tan peligroso teniendo al hermano que tienes._

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿¡Cómo entras a mi habitación sin permiso!?

\- Cálmate. Vengo a que comas, estás muy flaco.

\- Estoy creciendo, es todo.

_No me lo recuerdes…_

A Natsuya le deleitaba y lo torturaba ver el crecimiento de Ikuya. Sabía que se hacía más alto, que su voz se agravaba. Dios, sabía que pronto despertaría sexualmente. Era el principal espectador cada cambio en el cuerpo de su niño. La apenas perceptible línea alba que dividía su abdomen, el hueso de la cadera resaltando levemente… a menudo se preguntaba si ya había empezado a crecerle el vello íntimo. Sus piernas y brazos seguían lampiños. ¿Por qué debía ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué debía ser su hermano?

\- Justamente porque estás creciendo debes alimentarte. Necesitas sacar músculos para nadar.

Ikuya se dio la vuelta en la cama, de cara a la pared, y cerró los ojos. Seguramente esperaba que Natsuya se fuera por su cuenta pero, en vez de oír la puerta, sintió que el colchón se hundía a su lado. El mayor se había trepado a su cama alta, con el tazón de comida y un par de palillos. Y se adelantó a cualquier reclamo.

\- Vamos a terminar de comer juntos. Si es necesario, te voy a dar de comer en la boca.

Para su sorpresa, el menor se incorporó sentándose como indio. Lo miró por un buen rato, como si tratara de encontrar alguna intención oculta. Finalmente volvió a encogerse de hombros, desviando la mirada.

\- Ya que sólo trajiste un par de palillos…

El enojo de Natsuya desapareció. Tenía a Ikuya enfrente, mirándolo ruborizado y abriendo su pequeña boquita para él. Le daba un bocado y comía uno él mismo (disfrutando culposamente del beso indirecto). Sabía que estaba aprovechándose de las ansias de Ikuya de volver a pasar tiempo juntos. ¡Nunca quiso tener que alejarse de él! Tuvo que hacerlo en cuanto notó que su amor superaba lo fraternal. Temía tocarlo más allá de lo permitido, lastimarlo, perder su amor y su confianza.

Pero cortó sus lazos demasiado abruptamente e Ikuya interpretó que se había hartado de él, que prefería estar con chicos de su edad en vez de pasar tiempo con un chiquillo. Su niño creía que lo quería lo más lejos posible. Si fuera por él, cada noche sería así. Cenar juntos, darle la comida en la boca, sólo ellos dos. No podía volver a la relación que tenían en primaria, pero tampoco podía dejar que lo odiara.

\- Perdona por fastidiarte en la cena.

\- ¿Por qué actúas como un patán conmigo?

_Para ponerte a salvo._

\- Porque tú actúas como un patán con mamá.

\- No era mi intención… simplemente no tenía nada que decir. Tienes razón, no hice nada útil en todo el día.

_Lo haces sentir como la mierda y luego vienes a consolarlo. Brillante._

\- No… mira, también me arrepiento de haber dicho eso. Pero estoy tan preocupado como mamá. Cambiaste y no para bien. No estás comiendo bien y no pareces interesado en nada. Si no fuera por el SC, no saldrías a ningún lado.

\- ¿Y a dónde voy a salir? ¿Con quién?

Todo volvía a reducirse a eso, a reclamarle por su abandono. No tenía ganas de repetir su discurso de "Necesitas ampliar tu mundo y nadar con otros". No esta noche. En el tazón ya vacío encontró la vía de escape ideal.

\- Oh, te lo terminaste todo. ¿Ves que sí tenías hambre?

Ikuya parpadeó confundido, hasta que vio a su hermano amagar con bajarse de la cama. No podía creer que se fuera cuando por fin estaban compartiendo un momento juntos. En su apuro, el castaño no pudo ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapársele. Pero eso no fue un problema, porque al recargarse contra la puerta, del lado de afuera, pudo escuchar sus sollozos. Y la sensación de culpa llegó multiplicada, porque amaba el sonido de su llanto. Porque antes él solía abrazarlo para calmarlo… ¿o era porque la hermosa expresión de su niño, su respiración agitada y sus gemiditos le remitían a…?

_Ahí vas de nuevo._

Corrió a regresar la vajilla a la cocina y desearle las buenas noches a su madre para encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación. Presuroso, abrió de nuevo la laptop olvidando el enojo que había sentido contra los internautas.

**SwimGuy has posted a new message in his thread** **09/15/**(Mon)21:47:00** _Acabo de hacerlo llorar. Mierda, estoy duro ahora mismo y lo estoy por haberlo hecho llorar._

**legalicenalasde13 has responded** **09/15/**(Mon)21:47:15** _¡Jajajajaja, qué hijo de puta! ¿Y te la vio?_

**SwimGuy has responded** **09/15/**(Mon)21:47:30** _@legalicenalasde13 ¡Claro que no!_

**VegaSFII has responded****09/15/**(Mon)21:48:12**_Menos crisis existencial y más fotos de tu hermanito _ _ [ _ _ depressedcryingshinji.jpg _ _ ]_

**Jinx&Minx has responded** **09/15/**(Mon)21:48:23** _@SwimGuy No les hagas caso. Sigo tu hilo desde el principio, la cosa va en aumento, ¿eh?_

**SwimGuy has responded** **09/15/**(Mon)21:48:33** _@Jinx&Minx Más que eso es que cada vez me cuesta más controlarme._

**TobiasDude has responded** **09/15/**(Mon)21:48:36** _¿Qué haces escribiendo si estás duro? ¡Ve a hacerte una paja!_

Una muy buena idea. Natsuya apagó la computadora a pesar de que justamente había intentado escribir para evitar llegar a eso. No quería volver a aliviarse con la imagen de Ikuya, o mejor dicho, no quería enfrentarse a la culpa que lo invadía después de hacerlo. Aunque qué más daba lo que quisiera, en cuanto se metió en la cama, su mano tiró del elástico de sus pantalones y bóxers para liberar su erección.

Malditas hormonas, maldito despertar sexual, malditas fantasías incestuosas, bendito el día que aprendió a masturbarse.

A las apuradas buscó la loción y los pañuelos que guardaba en su mesa de noche. Se sobresaltó al sentir el líquido tocar su piel, frío. En cuanto rodeó su miembro con la mano, una oleada de calor lo invadió y tuvo que contener un gemido. Empezó a masajear suavemente la base, mientras en su cabeza se dibujaba la imagen de la pequeña boca de su niño abrirse para él. Esos labios rosas y brillantes, su lengua, cómo se sonrojaba levemente al ser alimentado como un niño pequeño.

\- Ikuya, Ikuya… otōto…

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta la sensible punta de su sexo, sobándola con sus dedos pulgar e índice. La derecha empezaba el clásico movimiento de subir y bajar velozmente. Las largas piernas de Ikuya aparecieron en su mente. Debió tocarlas bajo la mesa en la cena, debería estar corriéndose en ellas, en la tela de sus _ booty shorts _de chica, de puta.

Su niño era hermoso pero también caprichoso y grosero. Quería castigarlo tanto como quería amarlo. Recordar las fantasías que tuvo lo hizo sudar y acelerar los movimientos de la mano derecha, volviéndose un vaivén frenético. Sus caderas se movían hacia arriba, ansiosas por embestir un cuerpecito suave y tibio. El de su hermano. Cuando se puso a temblar, a retorcerse, supo que le faltaba poco para venirse. Y cuando su mano y su abdomen quedaron manchados de semen, tuvo que ahogar el nombre de su niño en un gruñido.

Rápidamente se puso a limpiar, todavía jadeando. Ya no podía decir que intentaba no hacerlo, cada noche daba rienda suelta a su sucia imaginación. Su conciencia tenía razón, era un degenerado.


	2. La voz de un desconocido

A mediados de su segundo año en escuela secundaria Natsuya se dio cuenta de hasta dónde llegaban realmente sus sentimientos por Ikuya, así que hizo lo que cualquiera hace cuando tiene un problema y está desesperado. Buscar en Google.

**“Estoy enamorado de mi hermano”**

Más resultados de los que estaba dispuesto a contar eran fanfics. Los pasó de largo. Debajo aparecieron fragmentos de novelas latinas. No estaban subtituladas y en su mayoría se trataban de hermanastros. Genial, ahora sabía que había pervertidos menos pervertidos que él, a quien le atraía su hermano de sangre. Lo más cercano a lo que buscaba eran las consultas en Yahoo! Respuestas. Todas concordaban en que era un fenómeno, que lo que sentía era escalofriante o que tal vez confundía amor fraternal y admiración con amor romántico… momento. Todas las consultas eran de hermanos menores enamorados de los mayores.

_Entonces más que un asqueroso incestuoso eres un asqueroso pedófilo._

Esa fue la primera vez que la conciencia de Natsuya apareció para regañarlo. Con esos rumores de que Google, el gobierno, el FBI y los rusos espían lo que haces en Internet no se atrevió a escribir la palabra “menor” al final de su búsqueda, así que hizo la segunda cosa que cualquiera hace cuando tiene un problema y está desesperado. Pinchar en la segunda página de resultados.

Encontró foros en inglés. Entró a uno al azar y leyó las categorías de la parte superior: **R18>Fetiches>Incesto**. Frunció el ceño, ¡lo suyo no era un fetiche! Y todo se puso peor al leer el nombre de cada tema: “Fotos de mi hijastra desnuda”, “El pack de mi hermano”, “Filmo a mi prima lesbiana con su novia”. Era asqueroso, sintió náuseas. ¡Se negaba a creer que era como esas personas!

Estaba a punto de cerrar la página y sumergirse en una espiral de auto odio cuando un tema le llamó la atención: “Amo a mi primo y creo que él a mí“.

Entró. El primer mensaje no tenía ningún contenido sexual y su creadora se disculpaba por ello de entrada, explicando que no tenía otro lugar en el que desahogarse. Allí hablaba de cómo lo que comenzó siendo dos primos hermanos experimentando "cosas de adultos" desde pequeños se convirtió en celarse mutuamente, desvelarse hablando por mensajes y sufrir una terrible angustia cuando el otro se iba de vacaciones. Era como un diario de sus vivencias, la chica estaba convencida de que ambos sentían lo mismo pero no se atrevía a tocar el tema con su primo porque siempre había posibilidad de que estuviera equivocada.  
  
Le sorprendió ver la cantidad de respuestas que tenía el tema y más ver que muchas de esas respuestas eran de gente interesada, dándole su opinión y consejos. Claro, no todos eran comprensivos, pero parecía que la chica se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda para relatar su situación e incluso sus fantasías sexuales. Porque todos tienen fantasías sexuales con la persona que aman, ¿no?

_Sí, como Humbert Humbert con Lolita._

Esa voz lo estaba irritando un poquito, esperaba que fuera algo temporal. Él no era un pedófilo, no le atraían los chicos más jóvenes y ni siquiera le atraía sexualmente Ikuya. Lo amaba, lo amaba puramente. Su amor de hermano se hizo tan fuerte que no le alcanzaban las expresiones de afecto permitidas para demostrarlo. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de él si pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, si toda su corta vida se dedicó a cuidarlo devotamente, si era el niño más dulce, cariñoso y con la sonrisa más encantadora?

Quiso preguntarle a la chica qué era lo que sentía, cómo estaba tan segura de que lo que sentía era amor romántico, pero el foro le exigía estar registrado. Decidió usar la primera dirección de correo que tuvo, esa que no volvió a tocar desde que conoció Gmail. Eligió el nick SwimGuy y así comenzó.

Primero se limitó a espiar los post y sus respuestas, cada tanto a responder. Ver la cantidad de personas que, en lugar de publicar porno, publicaban que se encontraban en una situación similar a la suya lo hacía sentir un poco menos miserable; pero ver las respuestas mordaces lo acobardaba. Mientras tanto Ikuya lo enamoraba cada día más, abrazándolo, pidiéndole bañarse juntos y metiéndose en su habitación para dormir con él.

Justamente esa última costumbre del menor fue la que desató el caos.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo es la secundaria, aniki?

Natsuya apenas y podía recordar dónde quedaba la escuela. Su hermanito estaba en su cama, recostado de lado y mirándolo con esos grandes ojos brillantes. Estaba tan cerca que podía apreciar sus largas pestañas. Parecía una Dollfie.

\- Bueno, es como la primaria… pero las sillas son más grandes.

\- Idiooooooota -risueño, el peliverde tomó su rostro entre sus manos, dándole un beso esquimal-. Anda, de verdad. Debe ser muy genial.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Prefieres a tus compañeros que a mí…

La sonrisa de ambos hermanos se borró. Ikuya tenía una carita de pena que le rompió el corazón, y él estaba asombrado. ¿En qué momento le dio a entender eso?

\- Casi todas las tardes vas a casa de alguno de tus amigos de la escuela -siguió explicando bajando la mirada, jugando con el borde de su camiseta-. Llegas cuando es hora de cenar y no hay tiempo para jugar. Y en el SC… dices que tengo que estar con los chicos de mi edad. ¿Los chicos grandes son mejores que yo?

No podía creer que todo eso pasara por la cabeza de su hermanito. Es cierto que intentó animarlo a hacer otros amigos, pero simplemente era porque creyó que sería lo mejor para él. Aunque, muy en el fondo, no le importaría ser el único al que Ikuya mirara.

Pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Su niño estaba triste y era su misión arreglar eso. Mantuvo su expresión seria mientras sus manos se deslizaban sigilosamente a su cintura. Tomándolo por sorpresa, se posicionó sobre él para empezar a hacerle cosquillas. 

\- ¡Lo que hay que oír! ¿Alguien siendo mejor que mi otōto? ¡Y el idiota soy yo!

Ikuya trataba de alcanzar sus manos para detenerlo, entre risas. Le rogaba que parara, pero no lo haría por nada del mundo, esa risa era lo más hermoso que se podía oír. Metió las manos debajo de su enorme camiseta de dormir, haciendo cosquillas en su vientre, bajo sus brazos. No pretendía hacer más que eso, de verdad que no, pero en algún momento su mente se nubló. No supo cuándo empezó a acariciar esa piel tan tersa, ni cuándo su hermanito dejó de reír. Ahora sólo escuchaba su respiración tranquila mientras repartía besos en sus mejillas.

\- Nadie es mejor que tú -susurró entre besos. Con las manos todavía debajo de su camiseta-. Te quiero a ti más que a nadie en el mundo.

\- ¿Más que a mamá?

\- Más que a mamá…

Vio a Ikuya sonreír y sintió cómo sus bracitos lo rodeaban. Siguió por largo rato, besando y estrechando su cuerpo contra el propio, repitiendo cuánto lo amaba, hasta que los besos se acercaron peligrosamente a los labios. Bajó a su barbilla, a su cuello, a su clavícula… sus besos bajaban, pero sus manos no. Estaba subiendo la camiseta de su hermano, descubriendo su delgado abdomen.

\- Aniki… también te quiero a ti más que a nadie.

La voz del menor lo hizo despertar, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a su hermano, lo estaba acariciando y quería quitarle la ropa. Y éste sólo sonreía, con la inocente felicidad de ser mimado por su hermano mayor. Sintió pánico. ¿¡Cómo llegó a hacer eso!? Espantado, se separó para darle la espalda.

\- ¿Aniki?

\- ¡Ahora hay que dormir, ya es muy tarde! No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

_Ni la verga en los pantalones._

¡Esa condenada voz! Escuchó la risita de su niño, que lo abrazó por detrás.

\- Buenas noches, hermanito idiota.

Sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y evitar darse la vuelta. Sólo tenía que dormir y, con suerte, Ikuya creería que todo fue un sueño. Creería que sólo había soñado que su hermano mayor estuvo a punto de abusar sexualmente de él. Sonaba fácil.

No lo fue en absoluto, amaneció con una erección. Estaba prácticamente pegado a Ikuya y completamente erecto. Gracias al cielo, el otro seguía profundamente dormido. Con la boca entreabierta, tan tibio como siempre, oliendo tan bien…

Tuvo que huir para no tocarlo. Se encerró en el baño para masturbarse, sin poder evitar hacerlo fantaseando con la imagen y el calor del cuerpecito de su niño. Todavía estaba fresco en su mente, anoche pudo saborear tan sólo un poco de ese cuerpo y fue suficiente para que tuviera el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Se dejó caer en el piso frío y se quedó mirando su mano cubierta de semen por largo rato. Oyó la voz de Ikuya llamándolo y la de su madre diciendo que ya estaba servido el desayuno. Entonces volvieron las náuseas.

No volvería a dejarlo subirse a su cama. No volvería a abrazarlo, besarlo, ni a quedarse a solas con él. No ahora que era igual a los sujetos del lado oscuro de internet.

Esa tarde abrió un tema llamado “Estoy enamorado de mi hermanito menor” y confesó todo de forma anónima. Los comentarios insultándolo dejaron de importar y fueron sepultados con los de la gente comprensiva y curiosa, que lo animaba a hablar. Ahora sólo los tenía a ellos. Lo comprendieron cuando les habló de sus fantasías, lo admiraron les contó su decisión de distanciarse de Ikuya y lo tranquilizaron cuando le surgió la necesidad compulsiva de tomarle fotos secretas. Un poco por agradecimiento, les compartió algunas.

_¿Agradecimiento? ¿A quién crees que engañas?_

La cada vez más recurrente voz tenía razón, no era agradecimiento. Lo hacía porque le daba morbo presumir a su niño. Porque, pese a que no podía tocarlo, su niño seguía siendo solo suyo.

* * *

**SwimGuy has posted a new message in his thread ** **09/16/**(Tue)09:30:18 ** _Mi hermano acaba de irse. ¿Leí que alguien quiso saber qué fue lo que pasó anoche? _

**RottenGirl has responded ** **09/16/**(Tue)09:30:29 ** _¡Yo! Tu vida es como un yaoi en la vida real. ¡Quiero detalles del drama!_

**STRIKE has responded ** **09/16/**(Tue)09:30:42 ** _Por mí, mejor cuenta detalles de la paja que te clavaste._

**SwimGuy has responded** **09/16/**(Tue)09:30:57 ** _@STRIKE Soy un adolescente, no soy muy original para pajearme._

**STRIKE has responded** **09/16/**(Tue)09:31:15 ** _Respóndeme al privado, te puedo dar algunos tips._

**Cabron1234 has responded ****09/16/**(Tue)09:31:19 **_[ _ _ pedobear.jpg _ _ ]_

**Fujo-chan has responded ** **09/16/**(Tue)09:31:22 ** _¡Por favor, @SwimGuy, dinos lo que pasó!_

Natsuya escribió un breve resumen, releyendo el texto mil veces para asegurarse de no estar dando ni el más ínfimo detalle que pudiera insinuar sus identidades. Cuando lo subió recibió los comentarios obscenos de los pervertidos, los insultos de quienes lo llamaban a él pervertido, el fangirleo de chicas otakus fascinadas, las burlas de trolls y los consejos de gente que daba su punto de vista al estar desde afuera. Ésos eran sus favoritos, si el problema no les atañe a ellos ni a nadie que conocieran… ¿por qué escandalizarse?

_Bueno, recuerda que no sabes quién te está respondiendo. ¿Cómo sabes que no es tu mamá la que comenta que eres un asqueroso? ¿O que ése que pide que le tomes fotos a Ikuya en la ducha no es tu profesor de inglés?_

Lo recorrió un escalofrío. Estaba exhibiendo a Ikuya, a pesar de que en las fotos nunca salían su cara u objetos de su casa que sean reconocibles. Jamás subió una foto con su uniforme o con alguna prenda con estampado reconocible. Ni siquiera con el ajustado speedo del club de natación. Ése que cada vez le quedaba más pequeño por el súbito crecimiento de la pubertad. Ése que ocultaba el tesoro más preciado y prohibido para Natsuya.

Aún así, estaba mostrando a Ikuya a cualquier tipo de gente que pudiera poblar ese foro. ¡Pero lo necesitaba tanto! Era su terapia, no podía hablar con nadie y se estaba volviendo loco. Desahogarse en él evitaba que hiciera algo horrible.

Pero no podía negar que su "terapia" también lo ayudaba un poco a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. Los comentarios sexuales que recibía hacían volar su imaginación, soñaba con tener a su niño debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre. ¿Cómo se vería su cara durante el sexo? ¿Tendría expresión de dolor o ahegao? Su fantasía era que sus gemidos fueran discretos, como suspiros.

_Te estás preguntando cómo se verá teniendo sexo tu hermano de 12 años._

Si no se detenía a tiempo volvería a ponerse duro. Para distraerse decidió eliminar sus mensajes privados, cosa que hacía por rutina una vez al mes. Fotos de penes no solicitadas, invitaciones a sex chats, peticiones de fotos íntimas llenaban su buzón. Usualmente borraba todos juntos, pero para mantenerse ocupado se puso a ojearlos. Sólo por eso le prestó atención al asunto de uno. El único que tenía asunto de hecho. Lo abrió con curiosidad y antes que nada notó que el mensaje estaba muy pulcramente escrito, no tenía faltas de ortografía, errores gramaticales, ni abreviaturas, algo raro en un foro.

**Begotten sent you a private message ** **09/13/**(Sat)09:42:36**

**Subject: Quiero ayudarte**

_ Saludos. Sigo tu tema desde el primer mensaje. Créeme que te entiendo mejor que nadie, veo en ti la persona que fui alguna vez. Llegué a odiarme tanto como te odias ahora, por eso quiero que sepas que no hay motivo para que lo hagas. Lo que sientes no es malo. _

La última frase fue la que lo atrapó. Había recibido mensajes de apoyo, pero todos por su determinación a no tocar a Ikuya pese a su deseo. Nunca nadie había dicho que sus sentimientos no eran malos. Abrió un chat con Begotten.

**SwimGuy says:**

_Hey, disculpa por no responder antes, no suelo ver mis mensajes. Quizás entendí mal, pero… ¿dijiste que no estoy mal?_

Le sorprendió ver cómo pocos segundos después su mensaje apareció como visto. El otro usuario había empezado a escribir.

**Begotten says:**

_ Sí. Enamorarse es completamente natural. _

**SwimGuy says:**

_ ¡Pero es mi hermanito! _

**Begotten says:**

_ Con más razón. Te enamoras de una persona a la que conoces. ¿Y a quién conoces mejor que alguien a quien viste desde su primer día de vida? _

Sorprendentemente… eso no sonaba tan descabellado.

**SwimGuy says:**

_ Pero es menor de edad… y hay cosas que quiero hacer con él… _

**Begotten says:**

_ Otra cosa completamente natural. La naturaleza no reconoce edades ni lazos sanguíneos. Es normal sentir deseo sexual. _

Natsuya se quedó sin palabras. Alguna vez había pensado algo así. ¿De verdad era tan común?

**Begotten says:**

_ No estás solo. A los 19 me enamoré del hijo de mi hermana. Él fue mi primer gran amor. Tenía 12 años. _

Natsuya volvió a azotar la tapa de la laptop, pálido y con las manos temblorosas. Esta vez no la volvió a abrir en todo el día. Estaba chateando con un pedófilo. Con uno que no creía que estuviera mal serlo.

Y había estado de acuerdo con las cosas que decía.


	3. La voz de Ikuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El último capítulo, el más largo, para el que más investigué y el que más veces reescribí. ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi primera historia! ¡Y gracias a Romy por animarme a subirla!

Luego del conflicto en su habitación, Ikuya le declaró la ley del hielo. No le dirigía la palabra en absoluto y se puso el doble de insufrible. No hacía su parte de los quehaceres y era grosero con cualquiera que cometiera el error de mirarlo. Natsuya admitía que ese último estallido de ira lo había provocado él, pero esa actitud odiosa lo repelía. No tenía ganas de acercarse para disculparse. Con suerte, su obsesión acabaría curándose con el carácter podrido de su hermano. 

Sin embargo, se encontraba más estresado que nunca. Extrañaba a Ikuya y publicar en Internet. Compartir su vida con esos extraños se había vuelto en una rutina para él y se sentía extraño no hacerlo.

_ Podrías inscribirte en un reality en lugar de explotar tu enfermiza parafilia. _

¿Por qué su conciencia se empeñaba en torturarlo si se había apartado de su hermano casi por completo? Ni siquiera se había vuelto a tocar pensando en él, recordar sus peleas espantaba cualquier atisbo de excitación que pudiera tener. De todos modos, no tenía nada que contar a los internautas y tampoco iba a compartir su colección de fotos por un par de comentarios de mal gusto.

Entró al foro sólo para espiar si tenía comentarios nuevos. En cuanto se logueó se abrió una ventana de chat. Begotten había seguido mandando mensajes después de que él interrumpió su conversación del martes.

**Begotten says:**

_ ¿Sigues allí? _

_ Entiendo, esto te ha pegado duro. También es normal. _

_ Cuando necesites hablar con alguien, puedes confiar en mí. _

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, eso era seguro. Pero… ¿con él? Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no? El tipo era un pedófilo, sí, y era algo asqueroso, enfermo y de ninguna manera justificable, ¿pero acaso los que comentaban su tema no lo eran? Tenía un poco de curiosidad morbosa por saber lo que pensaría un depravado como ése. Simplemente charlaría con él para averiguarlo, siempre recordando que todo lo que Begotten dijera estaría mal.

Sí, en su cabeza eso tenía sentido.

**SwimGuy says:**

_ ¿A ti te atraen los niños? _

**Begotten says:**

_ No es una orientación sexual. Me atraen los hombres y las mujeres, más allá de su edad. Pero sí es cierto que me es más fácil enamorarme de los jóvenes. Sus sentimientos son los más puros y no hay nada más hermoso que la admiración con la que te mira un inocente que sabe menos del mundo que tú. _

Los expresivos ojos de Ikuya aparecieron en su cabeza. Cada vez que él lo ayudaba con su nado, con la tarea o cuando hacía cualquier cosa nueva, sus ojitos brillaban de admiración.

**SwimGuy says:**

_ Y… ¿sólo te gustan? ¿No haces nada con ellos? _

**Begotten says:**

_ ¿Por qué no has publicado nada hace días? ¿Fue para evitarme? _

Esa respuesta le heló la sangre. Lo estaba evadiendo. Era prácticamente una confirmación. Ahora era el momento de cortar contacto con este tipo peligroso. Aunque sea el único con el que puede tener una charla personal y el único que no lo hace sentir como un fenómeno. No debía responderle, debía renunciar a tener un confidente. Se quedaría solo, odiándose a sí mismo, pero demostraría que le quedaba un poco de decencia.

**SwimGuy says:**

_ Me peleé con mi hermano… _

* * *

Natsuya comenzó a publicar cada vez menos a medida que sus conversaciones con Begotten se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Él era como un terapeuta, podía contarle sus preocupaciones e incluso recibir consejos. Era un agradable cambio para el castaño, que nunca había tenido a nadie con quien portarse indefenso e irresponsable. Siempre tuvo que ser correcto por su mamá y buen ejemplo para Ikuya. La única persona con la que se había sentido así de libre era Nao, y por lo mismo no podía confiarle su secreto. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo.

De Begotten no sabía absolutamente nada, así que no tenía que preocuparse por darle una buena impresión. Y otra cosa maravillosa de él es que no le pedía imágenes ni detalles explícitos, como lo hacía la gente que seguía su descuidado tema en el foro. Tanto si le contaba que había tenido un sueño húmedo en el que tironeaba el cabello de Ikuya como si sólo le hablaba de cuánto añoraba volver a llevarlo al cine, el misterioso usser le prestaba la misma atención. ¡Alguien se interesaba en él tal como era!

Tal vez no era tan malo, quizás se apresuró al juzgarlo. Es decir… a él también le gustaba un menor, y no era malo. Mientras no lastimara a nadie…

**SwimGuy says:**

_ Vamos a empezar las clases pronto. Me preocupa mi niño, es su primer año en secundaria y creo que no podrá hacer amigos. No quiero que se quede solo… _

**Begotten says:**

_ Eres un buen chico. Aún si algo te favorece, te preocupas por él. Quiero decir… piensa en los celos. ¿No arderías en celos al verlo con otras personas? _

**SwimGuy says:**

_ Supongo. Pero más allá de ser mi enamorado, es mi hermano. Quiero que sea feliz. _

**Begotten says:**

_ ¿Aunque sea con alguien más? _

**SwimGuy says:**

_ No hablo de que consiga novia. Quiero que tenga amigos. _

**Begotten says:**

_ Créeme, tienes que preocuparte más de sus amigos que de una novia. Los muchachitos son tan precoces, tan curiosos… en cuanto los dejas solos se ponen a experimentar. _

Bueno, eso sí que tenía que admitirlo. Nao y él se habían puesto a ver porno juntos y a tocarse aprovechando la soledad en alguna ocasión. No tanto por calentura, más que nada era el aburrimiento y la curiosidad. Pero Ikuya no era así y se lo hizo saber.

**Begotten says:**

_ Te digo esto como tu amigo: ten en cuenta que tu hermano no será pequeño por siempre. Un día alguien tomará su primer beso y su primera vez. ¿Soportarás los celos de no haber sido tu? _

**SwimGuy says:**

_ No es como si tuviera otra opción. No puedo hacer que viva en castidad porque yo estoy enamorado de él. _

**Begotten says:**

_ Pero sí puedes tomar lo que por derecho te corresponde. _

Natsuya dio por terminado el chat, sabía a lo que se refería su nuevo amigo. No era estúpido, pero se había vuelto experto en negarse a ver la realidad. Mejor terminar de prepararse para la escuela y, con suerte, conseguir darle las buenas noches a Ikuya.

* * *

Las clases empezaron e Ikuya se veía maravilloso con el gakuran. Lo que quedaba del enojo de Natsuya desapareció en cuanto lo vio y en su lugar quedó un deseo feroz de saltarle encima. Decidió salir temprano a la escuela para no ir juntos, pero durante el receso no pudo evitar darse una escapada al salón de primer año para vigilar cómo estaba.

Sentado en primera fila, como un buen niño. En su rincón, en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la ventana, tan solo. Al final del día concluyó que no tenía que preocuparse por lo que Begotten le había dicho. No había amigos de los que sentir celos.

_ ¿Podrías intentar fingir que no te alivia que tu hermano no tenga amigos? _

No era eso, claro que no. Definitivamente quería que Ikuya tuviera amigos. Un grupo y también un equipo. Quería que entrara al club de natación, a pesar de que el menor ya le había expresado su desprecio por el mismo.

Aunque no esperaba que su deseo se realizara. Y menos tan pronto.

Todo empezó al día siguiente, cuando volvió al salón de primer año, sólo que esta vez no por Ikuya. Estaba emocionado por la idea de reclutar a esos chicos de primer año. Nada lo preparó para oír que su niño también pensaba unirse. ¿Qué le dijeron ellos en unos minutos para convencerlo, cuando él no pudo hacerlo viviendo con él? ¿Eran amigos? Si él no le contaba nada, tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

_ Acosador. _

No lo era. Sólo era curiosidad inofensiva e interés en la vida de su hermano. Eso no era acosar y tampoco lo era pasarse cada día por su salón, para verlo almorzar con Nanase, Shiina y ese chico basquetbolista. Parecían haber hecho muy buenas migas. Shiina estaba sentado a su lado, ambos se dedicaban insultos infantiles mutuamente. El pelirrosa no dejaba de tocarlo, ya sea para acariciar su cabello, picarle la nariz o jugar con sus dedos. Y luego estaba Nanase, de quien su niño no apartaba la mirada.

No pensó que Ikuya fuera a llamar tanto la atención. Ni que se viera tan cómodo con ello. Unas ideas violentas que jamás había experimentado aparecieron en su mente. Se imaginó golpeando a tres chicos de primero, como si no tuviera ya bastantes cosas de las que sentirse culpable.

Cada día que pasaba era una tortura que iba desde los celos hasta prepararse mentalmente para el comienzo de las actividades del club. La noche previa, tirado en la cama, pudo reflexionar en cómo ahora pasaría cada tarde con él. Entrenándolo, ayudándolo a elongar, dándole instrucciones y viendo permanentemente su cuerpecito en traje de baño. ¿¡Cómo iba a disimular su excitación!? Tendría que llevar la chamarra todo el tiempo.

_ Asqueroso, enfermo, animal, pedófilo… _

Se cubrió el rostro con sus antebrazos y se echó a llorar. Estaba tan cansado… cansado de esa voz, de lidiar con el temperamento de Ikuya, de los celos de verlo cerca de alguien más, de hacer lo que debía y no lo que quería. ¿Por qué debía ser responsable? Sólo tenía 14 años...

Se pasó un buen rato llorando, tratando de no hacer ruido. Hasta para desahogarse tenía que ser responsable y asegurarse de no preocupar a nadie. Decidido a no sentir culpa, volvió a recurrir a Begotten. ¿Quién más podría entenderlo?

**SwimGuy says:**

_ ¡Por favor, dime que estás ahí! ¡Necesito hablar! ¡Tenías razón! _

**Begotten says:**

_ Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites. ¿En qué tenía razón? _

**SwimGuy says:**

_ ¡En todo! Aún si es bueno para él, odio ver a mi hermano con sus amigos. ¡Dios, creo que uno de ellos le gusta! ¡No pensé que se sentiría tan horrible! ¡No soporto que sus ojos sigan a alguien que no soy yo! _

**Begotten says:**

_ Te lo advertí… lo siento, amigo. Pero sé lo que estás diciendo y sólo puedo decirte que empeorará si no haces algo. _

**SwimGuy says:**

_ Ya sé a lo que te refieres. Entiende que no puedo hacer eso, no puedo lastimarlo así. _

**Begotten says:**

_ ¿Lastimarlo? ¿No es más probable que quien lo lastime sea otro? Alguien que sólo quiera satisfacerse y no lo ame como tú lo haces. Además, ¿crees que es justo que lo haga un desconocido y no tú, que lo cuidaste desde siempre? _

**SwimGuy says:**

_ Estás diciendo una locura. Aún si me convences, él nunca aceptaría. _

**Begotten says:**

_ Ni siquiera tiene que enterarse. _

De nuevo no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, el hombre tras la pantalla le envió un link. Al pinchar sobre él fue llevado a un artículo titulado ** _Temazepam_ **. De inmediato lo comprendió.

**SwimGuy says:**

_ ¡ESTÁS SUGIRIENDO QUE LO DROGUE Y LO VIOLE! _

**Begotten says:**

_ No le harás daño. _

**SwimGuy says:**

_ ¡Eres un psicópata! _

**Begotten says:**

_ ¿Cuántas veces pensaste eso de ti? _

**SwimGuy says:**

_ ¡Yo no soy como tú! _

Quería apagar la computadora, pero estaba nervioso y sus manos le fallaban. Por eso fue que llegó a ver el último mensaje de su "amigo", que pudo leer con la voz de su conciencia.

_ Sí lo eres. _

* * *

Volvía a estar solo con sus pensamientos. Nao le daba sabios consejos, pero de poco servían ya que su amigo no conocía la situación completa. Los problemas no dejaban de aparecer y de alguna forma todos estaban relacionados con Ikuya.

El peliverde no parecía hacer buen equipo con sus amigos y Natsuya no podía comprender por qué. Toda la habilidad de los chicos en el agua desaparecía cuando se trataba de hacer relevos. No se sincronizaban, se distraían y ninguno asumía sus responsabilidades. Ahora además de sufrir dolores de cabeza por Ikuya como hermano, también los sufría como su capitán. Y los problemas lo seguían a casa.

\- ¿Equipo? ¿Compañeros? ¿Tú me vienes a decir eso? Me dijiste que ampliara mi mundo e hiciera amigos, ¡pero el primero que me dejó solo fuiste tú!

\- ¡Ikuya!

El menor salió dramáticamente y Natsuya suspiró con cansancio para después apretar los puños con furia. Estaba hecho un lío, junto al amor y el deseo también crecía un terrible sentimiento de ira. Ansioso por quitarse algo de culpa de encima, comenzó a culparlo de todo. Tanto de lo que ocurría en el equipo como lo que provocaba en él. Ikuya era dependiente, caprichoso, llorón y estaba hambriento de atención. Todavía más, le reclamaba algo que había hecho para protegerlo. Ese niño egoísta y desagradecido.

Trató de respirar, contar, caminar de un lado al otro, pero no podía calmarse. Ya estaba harto de ser bueno y responsable.

Se levantó para buscar al fondo de su armario la caja que hace días logró llevarse de una farmacia escondida bajo la chaqueta. No la usaría para lo que Begotten sugirió. Su madre no estaba en casa y él había quedado a cargo, además de tener un montón de tarea escolar y un cronograma de entrenamiento que acabar. Sólo quería una noche sin gritos ni reclamos. Y estaba seguro de que su niño también necesitaba un sueño largo y profundo, sin que nada pase por su cabeza.

Como el buen hermano mayor que era, le ofreció un vaso de leche a Ikuya. Confiaba en que algo de miel ocultara el sabor de las tres pastillas que diluyó en ella. Aunque no esperaba que el efecto fuera tan rápido, pues a la mitad del vaso el peliverde ya estaba cabeceando.

\- Tengo sueño...

\- Entonces termínate eso y vete a la cama.

Lo oyó chasquear la lengua con fastidio, pero por suerte obedeció. Ya no podía disimular lo nervioso que estaba, no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco cuando lo vio irse a su habitación sujetándose de la pared, tambaleante. Temió por un segundo oírlo caer en el pasillo, pero no fue así.

Se sentó a terminar la tarea, pero no llegó a escribir más que unas cuantas palabras. La incertidumbre cayó sobre él de golpe. Estaba seguro de que, aunque le dio la dosis recomendada por todos los sitios que visitó, esa no era la forma de tomarla. ¿Y si en lugar de dormido estaba desmayado? Pudo haberse caído al treparse a la cama sin haber alcanzado a gritar. O podría haber caído dormido boca abajo y ahogarse durante la noche.

_ ¿Qué carajo hiciste? _

Corrió a la habitación de Ikuya, dejando todas sus cosas en la mesa. Respiró aliviado al verlo tendido de lado en su colchón, dos de sus temores quedaron descartados. Subió a la cama con él para acomodarlo boca arriba, y éste ni siquiera se movió. Puso su dedo índice debajo de la nariz del menor, sintiendo su tibia respiración. Recostó la cabeza su pecho para oír los latidos del corazón. Parecía funcionar normalmente.

No pudo evitar abrazarlo y quedarse en esa posición. Olía tan bien…

\- Perdóname, Ikuya -susurró-. Hice algo muy malo. Me quedaré aquí y te cuidaré, lo prometo.

No hubo respuesta, el medicamento realmente había hecho efecto. Se quedaría despierto, a su lado, asegurándose de que nada malo le pasara, como en los viejos tiempos. Sin pensarlo, refregó la cara contra su pecho, cubierto por la enorme camiseta que usaba como pijama. Y eso llevó a que acariciara sus piernas, encontrándose con los booty shorts.

\- No eres una puta. Eres mi niño.

Volvió a sentarse, pudiendo ver todo el paisaje que era su durmiente hermano. Tocó sus mejillas, sus labios. Al hacerlo, empujó suavemente los dedos dentro de su boca. Éstos se humedecieron haciéndolo gemir.

\- Despierta, Ikuya. Si no me detienes, no podré parar.

No lo hizo. No lo detuvo y le permitió seguir. No era sorpresa, ya que toda su vida lo sedujo, siendo tan amoroso, paseándose en paños menores frente a él, exigiendo que lo mire en todo momento. ¿Tal vez él también lo deseaba? Era imposible no reaccionar a todo eso, ** _sin importar edades ni lazos sanguíneos, era completamente normal que lo deseara._ **

Finalmente besó esos labios tan tiernos. Le pertenecían, cada parte de ese cuerpo era suyo y era hora de develarlo, como si fuera un regalo envuelto. Empezó por la boca, que llenó de besos hasta conseguir que se abriera, logrando meter la lengua en ella. Mientras disfrutaba de jugar con su lengua, se puso a acariciarle cabello. Todavía estaba húmedo, no se lo había secado después de bañarse.

\- Te enfermarás si no secas tu cabello antes de dormir -siguió diciendo con dulzura, bajando a besar su cuello-. ¿Esperabas que aniki lo hiciera por ti?

Nada, silencio absoluto otra vez. Tenía el permiso de hacer lo que quisiera después de tanto tiempo reprimiéndose. Si Ikuya no se negaba estaba bien, ¿no?

Sus manos bajaron por el pecho del menor, hasta la cintura. Ansioso, levantó la camiseta hasta la altura de las clavículas, alejándose un poco para admirarlo. La última vez que lo tuvo así de cerca fue hace un año y su cuerpo no parecía haber cambiado para nada. Sus besos bajaron a esos preciosos pezones que le robaban la concentración durante los entrenamientos. Pasó la lengua sobre uno y se dedicó un buen rato a lamerlo, maravillado al sentirlo endurecerse contra su lengua. Luego lo cubrió con sus labios, succionando suavemente.

\- Mmm… te he visto en tu salón. Eres el más pequeño. ¿En todo tienes que ser tan adorable, mi niño?

Levantó la mirada cuando pasó al otro pezón. La respiración de Ikuya seguía igual, ni siquiera se había sobresaltado, pero al bajar su mano notó que otra parte sí había reaccionado a sus atenciones. Una obvia erección se elevaba bajo la tela de los shorts. Ahora estaba seguro de que podía continuar, ¡su niño lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él! ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan sensible sólo por sus pezones? A no ser que…

\- ¿Ya has hecho esto con alguien más? -se levantó súbitamente, sosteniéndolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo-. ¡Dime! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor, no debes tener secretos conmigo!

Obviamente no recibió respuesta, pero no estaba pensando con claridad. El silencio de Ikuya lo enfureció y le hizo soltarle una bofetada, pero ni siquiera eso logró despertarlo. ¡No era posible que su pequeño hermanito le haya entregado su cuerpo a otro! ** _¡No tenía el derecho!_ **

\- ¿Quién fue? ¿Nanase? ¿Shiina? ¡Dices que lo odias, pero siempre estás pegado a él! ¿¡O tal vez fue ese chico por el que siempre te dejas manosear!?

Desesperado, tiró de los pantalones y la ropa interior del chico, casi arrancándoselos. La ira le impidió disfrutar de la vista frente a él, todo lo que le interesaba era comprobar si era virgen o no. Le abrió las piernas con brusquedad e intentó empujar sus dedos dentro de él. No entraban. La paz volvió a su cuerpo y entonces cayó en cuenta de que tenía el cuerpecito desnudo de su niño delante de él. Se deshizo en besos por toda la zona de la entrepierna. No tenía vello, su miembro era hermoso, delgado, pálido como el resto de su piel, con el glande de un lindo tono rosa. Era totalmente perfecto.

\- ¡Mi niño! Pérdoname… ¿cómo pude desconfiar de ti? Eres puro, te guardaste para mí. Puedes confiar en aniki, te trataré con cuidado y te haré sentir bien.

Empezó a chupar su sexo con adoración, cabía entero en su boca y era adictivo de saborear. Casi lloraba de felicidad, sentía paz, tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado y ya no había una voz torturándolo. Todo estaba bien ahora. Bajó con la lengua por los testículos hasta volver a su entrada, que lamió dedicadamente para prepararla. Pensó en que lo mejor sería buscar la loción que usaba para masturbarse, pero ya no podía esperar más. Empapó también sus dedos con saliva y con algo de miedo empujó uno hacia adentro. No era como en el porno, le resultó bastante difícil y se veía tan doloroso que estaba seguro de que el menor se despertaría en cualquier momento, pero no fue así. Pudo hundirlo, moverlo e incluso meter un par más. Poco a poco el interior de Ikuya lo recibía mejor e incluso parecía pedir más.

A estas alturas su propio miembro estaba tan erecto que dolía. Se arrodilló para bajar su ropa y liberarlo, al mismo tiempo que escupía en su mano y comenzaba a masajearlo.

\- Mírame… esto lo causaste tú. Tienes que hacerte responsable.

Posó su erección sobre la entrada de Ikuya, moviendo las caderas y simulando que lo embestía. No pretendía hacer más que eso, se sentía tan bien que era más que suficiente para venirse en cualquier momento. Los jadeos de excitación pronto pasaron a ser gemidos graves y apasionados. Entonces pasó. En una embestida especialmente fuerte logró empujar su pene dentro de él. Apenas era un poco más que la punta, pero esa calidez rodeándolo bastó para dejarlo inmóvil.

\- I-Ikuya… oh, dios… estamos...

Ahora estaba temblando, mirando incrédulo el rostro durmiente de su niño. Trató de empujar más adentro y, con mucho trabajo, lo consiguió. Y a partir de ese momento ya no pudo detenerse. La habitación se llenó de gemidos de una sola voz, la suya, mientras penetraba con furia ese ligero cuerpo dispuesto para él y sus fantasías. Una y otra vez. Por horas hizo suyo a Ikuya, que parecía una hermosa muñeca y que sólo su respiración delataba que estaba vivo.

Descargó años de frustración sexual contenida. La última vez que se corrió lo hizo en su cara, que fotografió una vez que terminó. Luego, con mucho cuidado, se encargó de limpiarlo por todas partes, mientras le daba los besos que llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder darle.

Esa noche volvió a su habitación y durmió tranquilo, sintiéndose liberado. No importaba si nunca volvía a experimentarlo, nada le quitaría la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

Las primeras horas de la mañana fueron igual de maravillosas, todo se sentía como un sueño. Descansó como hacía tiempo que no conseguía hacerlo y se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Ikuya estaba en la cocina, apoyado sobre la barra y dándole la espalda.

\- ¡Buenos días! -saludó de buen humor, palmeando su brazo- ¿Madrugando en sábado?

El peliverde pegó un grito y Natsuya se hizo hacia atrás, sobresaltado. Vio un enorme moretón en su brazo izquierdo. Estaba seguro de que anoche no tenía eso.

\- Ikuya… ¿qué te pasó?

\- Yo… no sé -lo notó arrastrar las palabras. Se veía atontado y su voz sonaba lejana-. Me desperté mareado… y me caí mientras bajaba de la cama.

Luego de decir eso intentó acercarse su hermano, pero perdió el equilibrio y se habría caído al suelo si éste no lo hubiese atrapado.

\- Tranquilo. Vamos, siéntate y…

El menor lo interrumpió y lo abrazó, aferrándolo. Volvió a hablar y ahora su voz estaba quebrada. 

\- No puedo sentarme. Me duele mucho la espalda -sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas-. Aniki, todo mi cuerpo se siente extraño, me duele, me cuesta moverme y a veces siento que me ahogo. No sé qué me pasa. Estoy asustado…

Natsuya lo abrazó con más fuerza, rogando que el temblor de su hermano disimulara el suyo. Le entraron las náuseas más fuertes que había sentido en toda su vida. Con apuro, lo hizo arrodillarse en el piso en seiza, indicándole que recueste la espalda en la pared.

\- Ya regreso. Quédate aquí y no te muevas para nada.

\- ¿Aniki?

No respondió. Salió corriendo al baño y apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear la puerta antes de caer de rodillas y vomitar dentro del inodoro. Seguido de esto, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Todos lo que Ikuya que Ikuya describió eran los efectos secundarios del Temazepam. Por fin bajó de su nube y la realidad cayó sobre él de golpe.

Había drogado a su hermano. Lo había violado. Si su mamá llegaba y lo encontraba así lo llevaría al médico, donde detectarían la droga en su cuerpo. Si no confesaba, creerían que su niño era drogadicto o suicida. Si lo hacía, lo llevarían preso y lo alejarían de su mamá, de sus amigos, de su hermano y único amor. Su vida se arruinaría. Y por sobre todas las cosas, le hizo daño a Ikuya.

Volvió a vomitar, ahogado en miedo y culpa. Alguien intentó abrir la puerta y luego empezó a golpearla.

\- Aniki… ¡Aniki! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué cerraste? ¿También te sientes mal? ¡¡¡Aniki!!!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando que Ikuya se detuviera. La voz de su amado entremezclaba miedo y angustia, convirtiéndose en una tortura, y ahora no había no tenía una conciencia que la acallara. No había nada. Nada más que la voz de la persona que era su mundo, repitiendo una y otra vez…

** _¡Aniki! ¡Aniki! ¡Aniki!_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... el final es abierto. Tengo mi propia idea de lo que ocurre después, pero siento que ésta es la mejor forma de concluir. ¿Ikuya alguna vez sabrá lo que pasó? ¿Natsuya se lo dirá? Son libres de imaginar el resto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
